The present disclosure relates to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
In general, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus includes a photoconductor drum, a charging roller, and a developing portion. The photoconductor drum carries an image. The charging roller charges the photoconductor drum. The developing portion develops an electrostatic latent image on the surface of the photoconductor drum. The photoconductor drum includes a base body and a coating layer. The base body has a cylindrical outer circumferential surface. The coating layer is formed on the outer circumferential surface of the base body, and includes a charge transport material. Hereinafter, the coating layer of the photoconductor drum is referred to as a drum coating layer.
In addition, the developing portion of the image forming apparatus includes a developing roller for supplying developer to the photoconductor drum. Furthermore, in case the developer is two-component developer that includes carrier, the developing portion may include a carrier collecting roller for collecting particles of the carrier that have moved to the surface of the photoconductor drum.